To Get Her Back
by Ishiku5238
Summary: Naruto sets off on his 3 year trip with jiraiya, but what will he do when he returns to find out that someone close to him has gone missing. NaruSaku  Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

It was a sunny and peaceful afternoon in the leaf village. Everyone was gathered at the main gate of the village saying goodbye to Naruto who was leaving the village for three years to train with master Jiraiya. Once everyone finished their goodbyes and had left, Sakura stay behind as she hadn't said her goodbye yet.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto, please return safely" Said Sakura, as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Sakura you don't need to worry about me, I will return safely" Said Naruto, Sakura then wrapped her arms around him, Naruto was surprised with the way that Sakura was acting, and she never gave him hugs.

"Hey Naruto are you ready yet, we need to get going" Called Jiraya who was waiting at the gate.

"Sakura I need to get going now" Sakura released her arms from him, and said her final goodbye and watched Naruto walk off into the distance, another tear feel from her eye.

Sakura walked off home thinking of what things would be like in three years time, Thinking about how strong Naruto will become when he gets back, thinking about if she would be any help in returning Sasuke home, but then again she was always the weakest one of the group, but she didn't want to keep it that way she wanted to become strong too and she knew who could help here. Sakura arrived at the Hokage tower and knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh Sakura what can I do for you" Said Tsunade looking up from her pile of paper work.

"Sorry for interrupting milady but I need to ask you something"

"And what would that be"

"I want you to train me in the arts of healing"

"May I ask why you want to learn the healing technique"

"it's because everyone else is training to get stronger, while I'm just doing and being a weak link" Tsunade leaned in her chair and begun to think, the only other student she ever trained was Shizune, but Sakura looked determined to learn from her after thinking about she looked back at Sakura and nodded her head at her.

"Thank you" Said Sakura smiling in joy.

"But let me tell you, The training that I have planned for you is going to be tough so only come prepared when you're ready" Said Tsunade.

"Yes Milady"

"Alright then you're dismissed"

Sakura made her way home before it got late; when she got home she went up to her room and went straight to bed, to rest for her training tomorrow. As she lay in bed thoughts rushed through her heard about Naruto, It hadn't even been a day and she was already missing him. Maybe she should of took him out on a date before he left but it was too late now.

The Next morning Sakura hoped out of bed and quickly got dressed, she then grabbed some breakfast and ate it as she walked out of her home to the training field where Tsunade told to meet her. When she reached the training field both Tsunade and Shizune were there waiting for her.

"So Sakura are you ready for your training" Said Tsunade, with Sakura giving her a node back.

"Um may I ask why we need to be at the training field for this training?" Asked Sakura

"Well that's because I'm going to teach you more than just medical Nin-Jutsu, We are also going to be improving your Tai-Jutsu" Said Tsunade

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well you already have excellent chakra control so teaching you shouldn't be too hard"

"Wait, what's Chakra control has to do with Tai-Jutsu"

"Well with it you can do this" Tsunade then walked over to the nearest boulder and slammed her fist in the middle of it making it shatter. Sakura stood in amazement.

"Lady Tsunade that's amazing"

"Well, where do you think I got my strength from?" Said Tsunade

"So how does it work?"

"Well to be able to increase your strength, you must focus your chakra into your fist and then on impact release the chakra with pin point timing"

"Alright then" Sakura then concentrated her chakra into her fists; she then turned to the nearest boulder and went to punch when her fist was stopped by Tsunade.

"Are you mad, you're going to break your hand if you try that, here try this" Tsunade then gave Sakura a large rock.

"So you want me to try and crush this rock" Said Sakura with a confused looked.

"Bingo, once your done we will move onto the next step" Tsunade then took a seat underneath a tree, and watched Sakura train. The Training was harder than she thought. It took her half a day to make a crack in the rock but not being able to fully break it. It was getting late and Tsunade called it a day a told Sakura to head off home and rest for tomorrow. Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, thoughts of Naruto went through her head, she was thinking how his training was going and hoping that he was safe.

The same thoughts were going through Naruto's head at the same time as well, it was dark and he was lying in bed, his muscles sore from his training, Naruto knew his training was going to be tough, but he had to get through it in order to get stronger. But Naruto started to feel that something wasn't right, like something bad was soon going to happen but he didn't know when and what was going to happen. For now, he just ignored it but he couldn't shake the feeling completely.


	2. Chapter 2: Akatsuki Strike

**Chapter 2: Akatsuki Strike**

Two Years had passed since Naruto left the village, Sakura's training was tough but it was all worth it as she was an expert at the Healing Jutsu, her ability even surpassed Shizune standards which made Tsunade proud to call Sakura her disciple.

It was late one night and Sakura was walking home after she had finished her duties at the hospital. She stopped outside Naruto's apartment; it was pitch black with no lights could be seen coming out of the apartment. She missed him so much but she knew that he would return next year from his training which she couldn't wait for. She continued walking home when she stopped and looked down the street, she could see two people standing in the dark, She couldn't make out who they were but it was certainly making her uncomfortable so she turned down the next street and took another path home. But as she walked down the path, the two figures from before were blocking the end of the street. Sakura then turned around only to be stopped by one of the men standing right in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you following me" Demanded Sakura

"Ha, our names are none of your concern, and for why we are following you it's because you're coming with us" Said the tallest man in the group

"Yeh like that will happen" Sakura quickly punched the man in the chest sending him into the wall of the nearby house, she then quickly turned around to make a run for it but was stopped by the other figure who grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to his eye level, Sakura then tried to escape but she couldn't break free from his grip as the figure was choking her with a great amount of force, she then looked him in the eye which made her stop struggling, the figures eyes glowed red, before she could say anything she fell unconscious after gazing into the eyes. The figure then lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder. The tall figure then walked over to his partner after dusting the rubble off his cloths.

"So tell me why the leader wants this brat" Said the tall figure.

"She is needed in order to capture the nine-tails"

"So why don't we just go and track him down instead"

"Cause he is with one of the legendary Sannin, so it would be difficult to capture him, besides we need to head back to headquarters before, Pein gets impatient" Said the shortest man, as he walked off with his partner following behind him.

A day passed and Sakura started to wake up from her sleep, Sakura had her eyes closed but she could tell that she wasn't in Konoha any more, as her surroundings were cold and damp. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up to look at her surroundings. She was in a cave which was lit with several torches; she looked around to notice the two figures from before standing with another person.

"Who are you guys and where am I" Yelled Sakura, One of the figures stepped forward making him visible to Sakura. The figure was a male who had spiky orange hair similar to Naruto's, he had several piercings on his face but the one thing which wasn't normal was the man's eyes as his pupil was surrounded by several circles.

"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki"

"The Akatsuki, then I'm guessing that man over there is Sasuke's older brother Itachi" Said Sakura pointing to the shortest one of the two.

"That is correct, but enough with the introductions we need to get down to business" Said Pein

"So why am I here?" Said Sakura

"To be simple, you are a vital part of our plan to capture the Nine-Tails"

"The Nine-Tails, you mean Naruto"

"Yes that is correct"

"Well you can just forget it; I will never do anything to hurt Naruto" Yelled Sakura, preparing to attack Pein.

"You have no choice, Itachi you know what to do" Sakura then looked over to where Itachi was, only to found him suddenly in front of her, she took a step back but was then grabbed by Itachi, forcing her to stare into his eyes. Sakura then found herself falling to the ground and screaming in pain as she gradually fell unconscious again leaving her body shaking on the ground.

"Do you think it worked" Said Pein

"Don't worry it will, the next time she wakes up her memories will be gone, everything except her basic skills and her jutsu's, she will be loyal to the Akatsuki when she wakes up" Said Itachi

"Good, I want you guys to take her to her new room, and bring her to me once she has woken up" Said Pein as he walked off back to his chamber, leaving the other two behind.

"Kisame, take her to the room, I need to rest my eyes" Said Itachi, as his partner turned around and picked Sakura up and took her to her Chamber.

Two hours passed until Sakura had woken up, she opened her eyes and looked at her surrounded, she couldn't recall anything that had happened, but she ignored it as Kisame walked into the room.

"Ah, so you're awake now, well that's good to know" Said Kisame sitting down next to the bed.

"Kisame where am I?" Said Sakura, Kisame looked at her with confusion, how did she know his name, he didn't remember telling him, he then remembered what Itachi said about her being loyal to the Akatsuki, He must of wiped her memoirs and placed ones of the Akatsuki in there instead, the question was when did the Sharingan have the ability to do that but Kisame ignored it.

"You're in the Akatsuki base, do you remember who you are" Said Kisame.

"Of course I do, I'm Sakura Haruno and I am a member of the Akatsuki" Replied Sakura

"Good, well you better get up because Pein wants to see you in his chamber now" Said Kisame, as he left Sakura's chamber in order for her to get changed. Once Kisame left Sakura got out of bed and headed over to closet and pulled out an Akatsuki robe, she then picked up her headband and looked at it, she thought she had crossed out the village symbol; she shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her kunai and placed a cross through the middle of the headband. Once she was finished getting ready she left the chamber and headed for Pein's chamber. After wandering the halls trying to find his chamber she had finally reached it. She knocked on the door and walked in to see all of the members of Akatsuki sitting at the table.

"Ah Sakura I see your finally awake, please take a seat so we can begin" Said Pein, Sakura took her seat next to Konan.

"Now then let's discuss our future plans, but first we need to assign Sakura to a team, for now I will place you with Konan and me so that we can train you" Sakura nodded her head at Pein.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Home

**Chapter 3: Returning Home**

One year has passed and Naruto was on his way home to the leaf village, he was moving as fast as he could as he couldn't wait to see everyone again, but the one person who he had on his mind was Sakura.

"Come on pervy sage, hurry up" Shouted Naruto

"Geez what's the rush already" Said Jiraiya. Naruto ignored him and continued through the forest until he came upon the gates to the Leaf Village. He rushed straight through the gates of the village and headed straight for the Hokage tower while he looked around for Sakura who he couldn't see anywhere. Naruto stood on top of a light post and looked around be there was no sign of Sakura anywhere.

"Hey Naruto enough looking around, everyone must be waiting for you at the tower" Yelled out Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and headed for the tower. Once they got there Naruto burst through the door, making Tsunade and Shizune jump from their seats.

"Is that you Naruto, my god it's good to see you again" Said Tsunade, giving Naruto a large hug. Jiraiya walked in shortly afterwards sweet dropping at the same time.

"It's good to see you to granny" Said Naruto, while Tsunade sat back down at her desk.

"So Naruto how did your training go" Asked Shizune.

"Well it was tough, but in the end I've become stronger and learnt a couple of new things"

"Well that's good, cause we have been missing you all these years to, it's good to have you back" Said Tsunade.

"I've missed you too, which reminds me do you know where Sakura is I haven't been able to find her anywhere" Everything in the room then became silent, looks of sadness appeared on Tsunade's and Shizune's face. Making Naruto and Jiraiya concerned.

"Tsunade what's happened?" Asked Jiraiya, Tsunade then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto I don't know how to say this, but Sakura was kidnapped last year and there has been no sign of her since then, I'm sorry" Naruto then stood there in shock, a tear fell from his eye.

"No, this can't be true, it just can't" Said Naruto as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry we tried everything to find, even Kakashi couldn't handle the news and he is still trying to search for her even today" Said Tsunade, at this the point Naruto collapsed to the floor letting his tears loose.

"Naruto I'm sorry" Said Jiraiya placing his hand on his shoulder, only to be pushed away from Naruto.

"No it's my fault, all this time I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, at first I thought it was nothing but now it's real, I should of warned you sooner" Naruto then got up and walked towards the door.

"Naruto where do you think you're going?" Said Tsunade

"I'm going out to find her, and I will bring her back"

"No you will stay here until I tell you what to do" Shouted Tsunade

"I don't care what you say, I am going to find her because I don't want to lose another one of my friends, sure I couldn't bring Sasuke back but I promise you that I will bring Sakura back" Replied Naruto as he walked out of the room.

"Lady Tsunade what should we do" Said Shizune

"The only thing we can do, which is hoping he keeps his promise" Said Tsunade

Naruto rushed through the village and headed for the village gates, as he left the gates he was stopped by his sensei Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, it's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too Naruto, I'm guessing you know what's happened"

"Yes I have"

"I'm sorry Naruto I've tried my hardest to find her"

"Don't worry, we will find I just know we will" Kakashi then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Then we will find here together then"

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki base, Sakura was heading towards the main hall, as Pein had called another meeting. Sakura walked into the room and took her seat next to Konan, Pein the stood up to speak.

"You all must be wondering why I have gathered you here; I would like to announce that ex-member Orochimaru has been killed" Said Pein, as several members were surprised of the sudden news.

"So the snake freak has finally died, so who was it that killed him" Said Kisame with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke" Sakura then looked at Itachi who was quite impressed and surprised at his brother's achievement.

"Well Well, it looks like you brother is becoming quite a problem now isn't he Itachi" Said Kisame, Itachi didn't say anything.

"Kisame is right, that is why he needs to be taken care of, so I have decided to send Sakura and Kisame to deal with him"

"Do you think she is ready for something like this" Said Kisame, looking at Sakura.

"I think she is very capable of this task, besides she has been trained by everyone here so I think she has the skills to do the job, but I'm sending you to look after her just in case anything goes wrong, but when it comes to fighting him leave Sakura to deal with him while you keep watch" Kisame nodded

"Is that all right with you Itachi" Asked Sakura, while not receiving any response from him.

"I think he doesn't care, come on then we need to get going" Said Kisame leaving the room followed by Sakura.

Sasuke was walking through the forest after killing Orochimaru and obtaining his powers be sealing him inside of him, the one thing on his mind was finding Itachi and obtaining his goal of revenge but he needed to find somewhere to start. He decided to walk to the nearby town and ask if anyone had seen any signs of him or the Akatsuki and hope that he would obtain information. He then walked out onto an open field which was separating two forests; he then stopped walking after noticing two people standing in the distance, both wearing the Akatsuki robe. He looked closer at the two of them, he recognizes the tall one instantly, but when he looked at the other member he was left quite startled and confused.

"Well he looks quite surprised to see us now doesn't he" Laughed Kisame.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion **

"What the hell is going on here" Yelled Sasuke, demanding answers instantly.

"What are you talking about" Laughed Kisame.

"You damn right know what I'm talking about, why is she in the Akatsuki" Kisame was about to speak when Sakura raised her hand in front of him, telling him to keep quiet.

"I don't know who you are but I joined the Akatsuki on my own free will" Said Sakura, Sasuke then starred at Sakura confused at what she said, how the hell could she have forgotten him. "Now then if we are done talking let's get down to business" Sakura then rushed at Sasuke at full speed, gathering chakra into her fist, she then swung her fist towards Sasuke, before her fist connected, Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way and activated his Sharingan, before he could recover, Sakura had already caught up with him an slammed her fist into his chest sending him flying into a tree, Sasuke then coughed up a bit of blood due to the impact, as an intense pain shot down through his body.

Sasuke then looked up and saw Sakura charging at him again, ignoring the pain Sasuke then sent emitted an electrical current from his body, surrounding himself with lightning. Sasuke was able to hit one of Sakura's legs making her stop in her tracks. He then took this moment to quickly gather a small bit of electricity in his feet and kicked her in the stomach, and sending her to the ground. "Sakura snap out of it, I know this isn't the real you" shouted Sasuke, as he watched Sakura slowly climb to her feet.

Sakura then reached into her cloak and pulled out a small clump of clay and placed it into her mouth and begun to chew. Sasuke stared in confusion into why she was eating clay while Kisame laughed in the background. "Trust in Deidara to teach her how to make bombs, what's even funnier is the fact she has to use her actual mouth to make them" Sakura then spat out the clay which was now in the shape of a small bird, she then tossed the clay in Sasuke's direction, Sasuke didn't know what it was going to do so he moved out the way only to see the clay go pass him and letting of a large explosion.

Sasuke then looked up at Sakura with a confused look on his face. "When did you learn how to do that?"

Sakura then looked at him and spat a few more of the birds. "I was trained by the Akatsuki, so I know a few tricks from them" Sakura then threw several of the birds at Sasuke; he was able to dodge a couple but was hit but the rest knocking him to the ground. Sasuke then got up from the ground and started to think on what to do, he didn't know what else she could have learnt from them and he had a bad feeling that Itachi might have taught her a few things as well. Sasuke then started to perform a set of hand seals and inhaled a large amount of air. "_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" _a huge fireball emerged from Sasuke's mouth and headed for Sakura.

Sakura wasn't showing any sign of moving as she performed her hand signs. _"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" _a dragon shaped pile of water then emerged from a nearby lake as it collided with the fireball stopping it in its path, but before Sakura could do anything else she screamed in pain as several Shuriken that were concealed within the fire impaled themselves into her arms and legs. Sakura then saw Sasuke appear in front of her impaling his Chidori into Sakura's right shoulder, making her scream in pain. Sasuke then removed his hand from her shoulder making Sakura fall to the ground, but before he could focus his attention on finding what was wrong with her, she suddenly transformed into a puddle of water. Sasuke then turned around to find that Sakura was now standing behind him; before he could do anything Sakura had already punched him in the chest at full strength, knocking him off his feet making him land at the edge of a nearby lake.

Sasuke lay on the ground as he begun to cough up a lot of blood, he couldn't move as the impact from Sakura's punch had broken several of his ribs, giving into his pain Sasuke fell unconscious. Sakura and Kisame then walked over to him, while Sakura checked on him.

"So then is he dead" Laughed Kisame.

"Not yet but he will die soon, I've broken several of his ribs and his losing a lot of blood so he should die soon" Sakura then kicked him into the lake and watched his body float down stream, as she watched him float away her head started to hurt as a random image of Sasuke and a blonde ninja popped into her head, but then image soon disappeared.

"Are you alright Sakura" Asked Kisame

"Yeah I'm fine, come on we need to head back and tell Pein of our success" Sakura then started to walk off, with Kisame following behind.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi were walking through the forest as they continued to search for Sakura, the two of them decided to take a break as they had been searching for the whole day. "Dammit where could she be, I hope she is okay"

"Don't worry Naruto we will find her"

"Yeah well let's hope she is okay when we do" Naruto then got up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to quickly grab some water from the lake, I'll be right back" Naruto then walked down to the lake and took a quick drink from it, before he headed back he started to notice a small patch of red floating in the water, he then looked up stream to the source, what he found shocked him. "Sasuke!" Naruto quickly ran towards him, and pulled from the edge of the lake. He found several bruises on Sasuke's body along with blood coming out of his mouth. Naruto carefully picked him up and quickly ran back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Kakashi quickly looked in the direction from where Naruto was shouting from.

"What is it Naruto!" Naruto then emerged from behind the trees with Sasuke in his arms, Kakashi was surprised to see Sasuke again, but he didn't like seeing him in the state he was in. "What happened to him"

"I found him laying on the edge of the lack, I don't know what happened to him" Naruto then placed Sasuke on the floor while Kakashi checked to see if he was still alive. "Is he still alive" Kakashi then looked up at Naruto.

"Yes he is but he needs to be taken to the hospital immediately, otherwise he isn't going to make it" Naruto nodded as Kakashi picked him off the floor as they begun heading back to the Leaf Village as quickly as they could.


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 5: Friend or Foe**

Three days had passed since Sasuke was taken to the Leaf Hospital. It took two days for him to recover from his injuries thanks to the help of Tsunade, who at first declined to heal a Rouge Ninja but was persuaded by Naruto in the end. On the third day Sasuke was resting in the hospital. Sasuke started to wake up; he started too recognized where he was as he sat up in his bed, his body still hurting from his injuries. But at the moment he didn't feel like being back in the village. He then heard someone at the door as the handle on the door turned; there was only one person in the whole village that would come to see him and it was the last person he wanted to see. The door opened and in walked his blonde headed rival.

"Hey Sasuke your awake!" Naruto closed the door and walked towards the bed, grabbing a chair and sitting down at the end of the bed. "So how are you feeling?" Sasuke folded his arms behind his head and lay back down.

"Why did you bring me back?" Said Sasuke

"Well what else was I supposed to do, you were unconscious and on the verge of dying"

"If it wasn't for Sakura I wouldn't be in this mess" Sasuke then looked up at Naruto who had suddenly become quite.

"Wait Sakura did this to you" Said Naruto. Sasuke simply nodded back. "What's happened to her, is she ok" Demanded Naruto.

"Yeah she is fine, well physically, but mentally no, she can't even remember who I am, so in my opinion she has been brainwashed"

"Brainwashed, by whom?"

"The Akatsuki" Naruto then slammed his fist into the wall, cracking it.

"Those bastards, so they kidnapped her then" Naruto then looked at Sasuke eyes full of anger. "Where are they, I need to get here back"

"I don't know where she is now, besides if I couldn't beat her then what makes you think that you will" Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Hidden Leaf Headband, the headband that Sasuke left behind back at the Valley of the end. "Then fight with me then" Sasuke stared at the Headband that Naruto held in front of him.

"Just because I'm back in the village doesn't mean that I will join you again, so go find someone else" Naruto shook his head and placed the headband on the bedside table.

"Fine then, I thought maybe Sakura would have beaten some sense into you, but I must have been wrong" Naruto then walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke then lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I know your there Kakashi" Sasuke then turned his head towards the window to see his former sensei sitting there reading his books as usual.

"You know Sasuke, Naruto is right you need to realize when to give up, I mean look at you is this all what Orochimaru had to offer you, if you got beaten by Sakura then do you think have any chance at killing Itachi" Kakashi lowered his book to see Sasuke still looking at the ceiling. "Just think about ok, but don't try anything funny you're lucky that Tsunade even healed you and accepted you into the village" Kakashi then hopped down from the window and walked off. Sasuke then looked over to the table that his headband sat on, he reached out and picked it up and stared into it, What Kakashi said was true, he hate to admit it.

The next day Sasuke had recovered from his injuries, with only a few muscles still sore but that didn't bother him much. He sat on his bed for most of the day thinking about what Naruto and Kakashi told him. He then got up onto his feat and got changed back into his clothes. Once he was ready to set off he then looked down at the headband again, not knowing what he should do.

Naruto was at the training field, preparing himself for when he was ready to set out and find the Akatsuki. He was meditating out on the field when a rock stuck him on the head. "Alright who did that" Naruto then got up off the floor to see Sasuke standing on the other side of the field, his Headband tied to his forehead. "Sasuke, your wearing your headband does that mean joining us again"

"Well at the looks of it I am, but on one condition"

"And what will that be"

"Just don't get in my way" Naruto smile and gave Sasuke and thumbs up, while Sasuke let of a smirk.

"Just like old times, right teme" Sasuke shook his head at the old name.

"Dobe"

"But Sasuke we need to do something first" Sasuke looked at him with confusion.

"And what's that"

"We need you get you some better clothes because you still look like you're from the sound village" Sasuke looked at his clothes, he did have a point.

"Fine, but you're paying"

"What, why do I have to pay"

"Cause I have no money on me"

"Fine, come on then"

Naruto and Sasuke went through shop after shop to find Sasuke some new clothes, every time they went to a shop there was someone who was scared to see Sasuke back in the village while there were some that were happy to have him back. After a while Sasuke finally picked a new outfit, he now wore a black shirt with a dark blue jacket along with a grey set of pants. When they were walking down the streets Naruto noticed that Sasuke was holding a wallet full of cash. "Hang on a minute I thought you said you had no cash" Sasuke laughed.

"Well I lied, but how about I treat you to ramen" Naruto nodded and Sasuke's offer.

"Sasuke is that you?" Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Ino behind them. "It is you Sasuke, you came back, and your looking even hotter than ever" Ino then started to run towards Sasuke.

"Naruto how about I treat you to ramen after we lose Ino" Said Sasuke as Naruto nodded while the two of them began to run. The only thing that Sasuke had to get used to again was all of the girls chasing him all the time.


	6. Chapter 6: Brutal Training

**Chapter 6: Brutal Training**

The Akatsuki were all gathered in the main hall waiting for Sakura and Kisame to return, they didn't need to wait long as the two of them soon walked into the room. "So you two have finally returned, if that is so I'm guessing that there wasn't any problems" Said Pein as Sakura and Kisame took their seat.

"Yes leader, Sasuke Uchiha is dead" Spoke Sakura, Pein raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure, did you make sure he was dead" Sakura nodded "Is that so, well I hate to say that you are wrong" Sakura stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"What do you mean I'm wrong he was left to die there is no way he could of lived" Shouted Sakura as Pein signaled her to calm down and sit back down.

"Well that was not the case, Zetsu here has told me that Naruto Uzumaki found him nearby and took him back to the village, at this very moment he has completely recovered and has joined the Hidden Leaf once again" Sakura sat there, angry at the fact she failed. "Anyway on to more important things, I have a new mission that is of the utter most importance"

"Yes Pein, what must I do"

"In about three days from now you and Itachi will go to the Hidden Leaf and capture Naruto Uzumaki"

"Why in three days, why not go now" Said Sakura

"Because, during that time Itachi will be training you to fight against the Sharingan as the Hidden Leaf now have two people who use the Sharingan which are Kakashi Hatake and now Sasuke Uchiha"

"Alright then, when do I start training?"

"You will start now, Itachi you know what to do" Itachi nodded as he got up and left the room with Sakura following behind him.

"Leader, you do know that Itachi's training is brutal" Laughed Kisame.

"I know, that is why he is the best person for this type of training"

Itachi took Sakura out into the forest for their training, Itachi then told Sakura to sit on the ground. "So how is sitting on the floor going to teach me anything" Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked at her.

"The Sharingan is powerful when it comes to Genjutsu, so it is important to know on how to cancel, since you have excellent chakra control it should be easy for you but when you are put under stronger Genjutsu it starts to get difficult to cancel so for the next three days I'm going to put you under the most powerful Genjutsu technique I know, the Tsukiyomi" Itachi then grabbed Sakura's head and forced her eyes onto his, within moments Sakura fell to the floor.

Sakura then opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in the forest anymore; she was no standing on an endless lake which led to nowhere. Itachi then appeared before her. "So this is Tsukiyomi"

"Yes in this world I control everything so be prepared for anything, also you will be here for 72 hours unless you can cancel it" Itachi then disappeared. Sakura then begun concentrating her chakra, but before she could she then felt someone choking her, she opened her eyes to see Itachi holding her in the air by the throat. Sakura was then pinned against a cross as Itachi stabbed two kunai into her arms to keep her in place. Sakura then started to scream in pain. "If you don't ignore the pain and concentrate you will never break free" Sakura then tried concentrate again but Itachi was going to go easy as he pulled out a katana. He then stabbed Sakura in the shoulders making her lose concentration and making her scream. "Try harder, you are weak" Sakura tried as hard as she could but with no success as Itachi continued to stab her.

72 hours passed and Sakura finally woke up on the floor in the forest, her body felling numb as she rolled over onto her back, there was no mark on her body but the pain felt real. She then looked up at the sky to notice it was the middle of the day. "Three days have passed I no use"

"No you still have three days left" Sakura then looked over at Itachi.

"What do you mean I was there for 72 hours?"

"True but 72 hours in Tsukiyomi is only ten minutes in the real world" Sakura couldn't believe it, her body was hurting like nothing she had felt before and yet she still had a lot of time left. "I'll let you rest for an hour after that we will repeat what we just did" Said Itachi as he laid against a tree, While Sakura remained were she was resting her body, The next three days was going to be total hell for her.

On their second day Sakura was finally able to cancel the Genjutsu, but at her current state she was majorly exhausted she could hardly feel her body let alone move anything. "Good you have canceled my technique, with what you have learnt cancelling other Genjutsu should be easy for you, for now you can rest for the remainder of the day tomorrow I will train you Ninjutsu after that you should be ready for anything" Itachi then helped Sakura of the floor and helped her walk back to the hideout. Once she was back she headed to her room and lay down on the bed and rested.


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Leaf Infiltration

**Chapter 7: Hidden Leaf Infiltration**

It was early in the morning and the sun was still down, Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed when suddenly she was woken up by a knock on her door. The door opened and Sakura sat up to see who it was. "It's time to get up, we need to get going soon" Sakura rubbed her eyes to see Itachi standing on the other side of the room, dressed and ready to head out.

"Alright then, I'll be out in a minute" Said Sakura gesturing Itachi to leave so she could get changed. Once he left she got undressed and put on her normal fighting gear which hid underneath her Akatsuki cloak, she then grabbed her bag which she packed yesterday and left the room. She walked outside to see Itachi waiting, she gave him a quick node and the two of them headed off towards the leaf village. "So why do we need to leave this early in the morning" Said Sakura.

"Because it takes a few hours to get to the Hidden Leaf, by the time we get there it should be early in the afternoon" The two of them kept on traveling without taking any breaks, they remained quiet for the trip as they didn't want to lower their guard. Hours later they had reached the Hidden Leaf but stopped in the bushes outside of the gate.

"So how are we going to do this, wouldn't be better to capture him at night"

"It's not that simple during the night they have more people guarding the village, and if they saw two people randomly show up they won't hesitate to stop us, but if we do this during the day then entering the village will be easier" Sakura looked at him with a confused look, how was it going to be easier if they were looking for them.

"Um Itachi, how do you expect us to get past the guards they would recognize us straight away"

"Simple, we use the henge technique and cover out scent, that way they won't be able to pick us up with the ninja hounds" Itachi then pulled out a small spray bottle and sprayed himself and Sakura with it, the odor wasn't a pleasant one but at least it covered there scent. "All right then follows me" The two of them both transformed into two ordinary people and walked towards the gate. As they walked closer the ninja hounds started to sniff around but sat down again after not picking up anything suspicious. The two of them gave the guards a smile as they walked past them. Once they were in they made their way towards a tea shop to discuss their next move.

"So what's out next move" Asked Sakura as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well now we have to find Naruto, this is what he looks like" Itachi then pulled out a photo and handed it to Sakura.

"Well isn't he a cute" Said Sakura looking at the image and then putting it into her pocket.

"Don't get distracted will yah" Sakura simply let of a laugh.

"Don't worry I won't" The two of them finished their tea and left the shop.

"Alright we will split up and find him, If you find him don't engage him without me, you got it" Sakura nodded "Good, at the end of the day meet me at that hotel" Itachi then pointed off in to the distance towards the large building, afterwards he walked off while Sakura headed in the other direction. Sakura walked around the village looking for Naruto but had little success, hours started to go by and she was starting to get bored. As she walked down one of the streets a flower shop had caught her eye. Sakura decided to take a quick break and have a quick look at the flower. Sakura walked into the shop to see a girl look up from the counter and smile at her.

"Hello there, can I help you with anything" Asked the girl.

"I'm just looking thank you"

"Hmm I haven't seen you around here before, are you new around here"

"Um yes I moved in yesterday"

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka"

"My name is Sasaki Michi" Smiled Sakura, She then turned around and kept on looking around she then stopped in front of a basket full of cherry blossoms, picking one up and looking at it.

"It's a beautiful flower isn't it" Said Ino.

"It is, I think out of the whole shop that this is my favorite"

"You must be the second person I know who likes that flower"

"Really who's the other" Ino then become quiet. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well the other person was my friend, but she disappeared years ago, even today I wonder where Sakura is" Sakura then looked at her with confusion, did this girl know who she was or did she know another person called Sakura.

"Can I ask what her last name was" Asked Sakura.

"Her last name was Haruno, why"

"Oh no reason just wanted to see if the name rang any bells" Now Sakura was really confused, how could someone she had just met could know her true name. Suddenly her head began to hurt again as more random images kept popping into her head this time they were about Ino giving her a ribbon to wear in her hair when they were little. She then snapped out of it when Ino placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasaki are you alright" Sakura then looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm fine just a bit of a headache, I best get going now"

"Alright then it was nice meeting you, be careful now" Said Ino waving her goodbye, Sakura waved back as she left the shop and continued down the street. She then walked through the forest thinking of the weird vision she just had but she ignored it when she suddenly heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. She quietly made her way towards the area where the sounds were coming from. She the hid within a nearby bush and peaked through it to see two people training. One of the people being Naruto who she had finally found, but when she recognized who the other person was anger started to build up in her body, It was Sasuke the person who escaped death. She ignored Itachi's instructions on waiting for him and emerged from the bushes and walked towards the two. Naruto and Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"Hey there, can we help you" Said Naruto confused to what this girl wanted with them.

"I'm not the one who needs help; it should be you who needs the help in a minute" Naruto and Sasuke stared at the girl in confusion.

"What are you talking about" Said Sasuke.

"Well to put it simple, I'm here to finish you off and to take him with me" Shouted Sakura. Naruto remained confused at the girl as Sasuke continued looking at her, his expression turned to a lethal expression as he reached for his sword.

"Sasuke what are you doing" Said Naruto

"Naruto, it's her" Naruto then looked at the girl, eyes wide open.

"Sakura" Sakura then transformed back into her normal self, Sasuke putting his guard up while Naruto stared in a shock.

"Sakura what have they done to you" Whispered Naruto as a tear fell from his eye.


	8. Chapter 8: Team Seven's Reunion

**Chapter 8: Team Seven's Reunion**

"Naruto get a hold of yourself if you want to get her back then concentrate" Shouted Sasuke, as Naruto wiped away the tears from his eye. He knew what he had to do, but the thought of him hurting Sakura was the only thing that stood in his way.

"Enough talk, it's time for you to die" Sakura then started to run towards the two of them. Naruto and Sasuke both readied themselves as the two of them ran towards Sakura. When the three of them got within range of each other Sasuke was the first to make a move thrusting his sword towards Sakura's shoulder, Sakura was quick enough to duck under the sword and punch Sasuke in the stomach, knocking him back, but Sakura was put off guard as Naruto went to punch her, Sakura close her eyes for a second only to find that nothing happened, she then opened her eyes to see Naruto's fist in front of her face. "What's wrong, afraid to hit a girl" mocked Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him towards her, she then punched him in the face and through him to the ground. Sakura then looked up to see Sasuke kick her in the chest knocking her away from Naruto. Sasuke then helped Naruto off the ground.

"Naruto why did you stop"

"Because, I don't want to hurt her" Sasuke then slapped Naruto in the face.

"Wake up Naruto, she is trying to kill you, attacking her is the only way that we are going to get her back, got it" Naruto nodded "Good" They then turned to face Sakura who in the mean time was performing hand seals.

"_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" _Sakura then shot a large fireball from her mouth sending it straight at them. Naruto and Sasuke both jumped at the way of the fireball.

"Sasuke quick throw me at her" Sasuke did what Naruto said and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the air towards Sakura. Naruto then formed a hand seal and summoned up a bunch of Shadow clones which then started to fall towards Sakura. "Sakura I'm sorry" Said Naruto as the clones came crashing down on her. All the clones disappeared leaving the real Naruto standing in front of Sakura who was lying on the ground. "It's over" whispered Naruto as he lifted Sakura off the ground.

Sasuke was about to walk over when he heard Sakura's voice come from behind him. "Art is an explosion" Said Sakura. Sasuke then turned around to see Sakura form a hand seal, Sasuke then turned back around only to see the Sakura that Naruto was holding suddenly explode.

"Naruto!" Shouted Sasuke, as he turned around to face Sakura, Sharingan activated.

"Don't worry he's not dead, the explosion was only powerful enough to knock him out" Sasuke then started to smile. "What's so funny" Shouted Sakura, but her question was answered when she felt the tip of a kunai pressed up against her neck. "So you figured out that it wasn't me"

"It's over your coming with us" Said Naruto

"Are you kidding it's just getting started" laughed Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were about to make their move when suddenly they couldn't move their bodies.

"What the hell is going on" Said Naruto as he tried to move his feet. Sakura then lifted up her hands and moved her fingers making the two of them walk back away from; Sakura then stepped away from between them. Sasuke then looked at Sakura's hands with is Sharingan to notice several strings of chakra coming from her finger tips and attaching themselves to him and Naruto.

"Naruto she is controlling us by using the puppet master Jutsu" said Sasuke.

"That's correct, you're now my human puppets, and now then I'm going to make you kill Sasuke Naruto" Sakura then moved her fingers making Naruto pull out one of his kunai's and made him point it straight at Sasuke. Naruto then started to run straight at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I can't stop myself" Sakura started to laugh as she watched Naruto run at Sasuke, but her laughing stopped when her head started to hurt again, making her lose control of her Jutsu making Naruto fall over and releasing Sasuke. Sakura then fell on her knees as pain started to rush through her head again. Memories of Naruto and Sasuke started go through her head. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to her confessed to what was going on.

"Sakura are you alright what's wrong" Said Naruto scared at what was happening. Sakura then screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. The pain then soon faded, Sakura then opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke" Whispered Sakura as she fell unconscious. Sasuke quickly checked her pulse.

"Don't worry she's alright, and at the sounds of it whatever was suppressing her memories has disappeared. Naruto was about to pick her up when someone came up behind them. They both turned around, shocked to see who it was.

"Itachi" Said Sasuke

"That's enough, Naruto your coming with me" Before they could do anything Itachi quickly punched Sasuke in the stomach and kneed him in the head knocking him out cold, he then grabbed Naruto by the throat chocking him as he struggled. "Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki" Whispered Itachi as he cast his Sharingan onto Naruto knocking him out. He then threw him over his shoulder and looked down at Sakura. "Well it looks like the Jutsu wore off, I would not of expected that to happen" said Itachi as he picked her up and threw her on his other shoulder. He then started to head back to the Akatsuki base, thinking on what he was going to do with Sakura; he couldn't use the Jutsu on her again otherwise it would destroy her mind and kill her. The only other option he had was to take her to Pein and see what he could do with her.


	9. Chapter 9: Pein's Decision

**AN: **Sorry that this chapter is really late but I had only just found some time between my exam studies to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it, and please leave a review of what you think of the story so far.

**Chapter 9: Pein's Decision **

Hours had passed since the fight between team seven had happened; Itachi had finally arrived back at the hideout with both Naruto and Sakura over his shoulders. He walked through the hideout until he reached the holding cells, he then placed the two of them in one of the cells and walked off to the meeting room where Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting, and Itachi entered the room and took his seat.

"Where is Sakura Itachi?" Asked Pein

"The mission was successful but I'm afraid we ran into a slight problem, Sakura regained her memories during her fight with Naruto and Sasuke so I had no option but to step in, I managed to knock Naruto and Sasuke out, Sakura was already out cold when I arrived"

"So where is she now?"

"She is in the holding cell along with Naruto" Pein then began to think on what to do next, he too wasn't expecting the Jutsu to wear off. After thinking he had finally came up with a decision.

"Alright then I've made a decision, Tomorrow I will take Sakura and turn her into one of the paths Pain"

"So you going to kill her and turn her into one of your puppets" Said Itachi

"That is correct, Konan go get everything ready for the operation I want to do this quickly as possible" Meanwhile back in the holding cells Sakura was starting to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark and damp place, she could not recall anything the last thing she could remember was Itachi casting a Genjutsu on her. She then ignored when she saw Naruto lying on the ground unconscious. Fear then ran through her body as she rushed to his side and tried to wake up but it was no use. She then noticed that Naruto was sweating meaning that he was under a Genjutsu. She then placed her hand in his forehead and concentrated her chakra to her hand as a green aura started to emit. After a couple of minutes had passed, Naruto started to slowly wake up.

"Sakura is that you" Whispered Naruto

"Yes Naruto it's me" Said Sakura as he tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto then grabbed her and pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sakura it's really you, thank god your back to normal" Sakura was confused at what he was saying but she was still glad to see him again.

"Naruto what happened to me" Asked Sakura, Naruto then sat up off the floor and started to explain what had happened to her over the years, after Naruto was finished Sakura sat there in shock and sadness at what she had done to everyone. "Naruto I'm sorry that everyone was hurt because of me" Cried Sakura, Naruto then hugged her again.

"Sakura it's not your fault, they were controlling you, it's their fault" Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Come on let's get out of here" Sakura nodded, the two of them both got up off the ground. Naruto reached for the cell door when it let off a sudden shock of electricity sending him back against the wall.

"Naruto you ok" said Sakura, Naruto nodded back.

"Yeah I'm fine but at the looks of its them bars will shock anything that touches it" Naruto then walked up to the bar and started to concentrate some chakra to his hand only to see it being absorbed by the bars. "And it will suck up and Jutsu that touches it as well"

"Then how do we get out then" Asked Sakura, the two of them started to think. Naruto then shrugged his shoulder and summoned a shadow clone and started to form a Giant Rasengan. "Naruto what are you doing"

"The only thing I can do, Sakura step back behind me" Sakura then walked and stood behind Naruto as he ran at the cell door and slammed the Rasengan into it, the bars started to absorb the Rasengan but Naruto continued to flowing chakra through it, eventually the Rasengan got through as it smashed the bars to pieces.

"You did Naruto" Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Come on we need to get going before they show up" Naruto then grabbed Sakura's hand as the two them started to run through the long corridors of the hideout. The two of them then found themselves in a large empty room which was lit by torches, on the other side of the room stood a male figure.

"Trying to escape are we, well that won't be possible so give up while you still can"

"Who are you, show yourself" Shouted Naruto. The figure then stepped out of the shadow.

"I am Pein" Sakura then stared at him with shock and anger.

"Naruto, that's the leader of the Akatsuki he was there when Itachi placed me under his Genjutsu" Said Sakura. Naruto then looked at Pein with eyes of anger and rage.

"So you're the leader of the Akatsuki, I'm not going to let you get away with what you guys did to Sakura" Naruto then started to charge towards him. Pein then raised his hand; Sakura was suddenly picked up and lifted into the air she then started to fly towards Pein. Naruto stopped where he was to catch her but was too late as she went passed him and into Pein's grasp. Pein then started to choke her. "Let her go, your business is with me not her" Shouted Naruto.

"Hmm I was going to turn her into one of the paths of pain, but maybe we can make a deal, you surrender yourself to me and I will let her go, if you refuse then I will have no choice but to kill her" Naruto then looked into Sakura's eye's. He then kneeled on the ground. "Wise choice" Pein then threw Sakura to the ground as he walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, no" Screamed Sakura. Naruto then looked at her again.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you get killed trying to protect me, besides I love you and I don't want to see you die" Tears then started to roll down Sakura's eyes as Pein grabbed one of his metal rods and stuck it through one of Naruto's arms, he then grabbed another and stuck it into his other arm, making Naruto scream in pain, Pein the knocked him unconscious.

"Naruto!" Screamed Sakura as she ran towards him but before she could reach him the two of them suddenly disappeared. Sakura then fell to her knees and started to cry, she was left alone in the dark corridors, confused and not knowing what to do, the one person she loved was taken away from her. Konan then appeared before her.

"Who are you" sobbed Sakura

"That's none of your concern, you should be lucky that Pein is letting you leave"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where Naruto is" Screamed Sakura, but she was then surrounded by paper as it started to cover her body until the point it fully covered her. The paper cocoon that Sakura was now in then started to hover through the corridors and towards the exit.

"I'm sorry but you won't see him again" Konan's voice echoed. Sakura then couldn't hear anything else as she continued to cry as the paper cocoon she was in lead her to the exit.


	10. Chapter 10: Never Seeing Him Again

**Chapter 10: Never Seeing Him Again**

"_Naruto where are you, please I need you, I don't know what to do without you" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the pitch black plain, as she sat down not knowing what to do. She sat there with her knees pressed against chest as she cried into arms. She was alone and scared as she could not her anyone near her. _

"_Sa..ku..ra" Sakura lifted her head at the call of her name as it echoed in the distance, she got up and started to walk in the direction of the voice._

"_Naruto is that you?"_

"_Sakura help me" Sakura begun to quicken her pace as she started to run towards the voice, she then stopped at the sight of Naruto laying on the floor covered in blood as he struggled to get up. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura then started to run towards Naruto, but was stopped at the sight of Pein showing up and standing next to him._

"_You will never see him again" Said Pein as he stabbed one of his metal rods through Naruto's back. Sakura fell to her knees as she watched Naruto scream in pain and die. Naruto and Pein then disappeared leaving Sakura alone as her tears fell from her eyes and to the ground, screaming Naruto's name. _

Sakura then suddenly woke up, Covered in sweat as he dripped from her face. Sakura then sat up and looked at her surroundings, she was in a hospital that she recognized straight away. Tears then fell from her eyes as she started to cry as the memory of Pein taking Naruto away played through her mind, while thinking at the same time if she will ever see him again. She then lifted her head at the sound of the door opening up and her sensei walking in.

"Sensei" softly cried Sakura.

"Yes Sakura it's me" Said Kakashi as she walked over to Sakura said and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Sensei how did I get here"

"One of the Jonin found you lying in the forest outside of the village, after I was informed that they found you I came as quickly as I could. But where is Naruto" Sakura's tears begun to flow from her eyes even more.

"They took him away, the Akatsuki have him" Cried Sakura. Kakashi then lowered his head at the loss of another pupil he couldn't protect.

"Don't worry Sakura we will get him back no matter what, even if I have to risk my life" A knock then come from the door, Sakura looked over to see Sasuke walk in.

"Sasuke"

"How are you feeling Sakura" Asked Sasuke, Sakura shook her head as Sasuke walked over and comforted her. "Don't worry I'll make sure my brother and the Akatsuki pay for what they have done"

"Thank you Sasuke, Kakashi" Cried Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright to move around, we are going to need to speak to lady Tsunade about the situation first before we can do anything" Sakura nodded as she hopped out of the hospital bed and walked out the room with Kakashi and Sasuke. The three of them soon arrived at Tsunade's office as Kakashi knocked at the door.

"Come in" The three of them walked into the room, Tsunade immediately knew what this was going to be about. "Let me guess you want to go and find Naruto" The three of them nodded.

"That is correct Lady Tsunade" Said Kakashi. Tsunade leaned backed into her chair.

"As much as I want him back, I can't send the three of you out there, it's too dangerous" Before Sakura or anyone else could say anything Tsunade raised her hand. "That is why I'm sending two others with you, the two of you can come in now" Said Tsunade as the three of them turned around to see a browned hair Jonin and a paled skin teen with black hair walk in. "Kakashi I believe you know captain Yamato and that there is Sai"

"It's good to see you again Kakashi senpai" Said Yamato shaking Kakashi's hand.

"It's been awhile hasn't" Said Kakashi. Kakashi then looked over to Sai who was looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"My name is Sai, it's nice to meet you" Said Sai holding out his hand.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Said Sasuke as he shook his hand.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, It's nice to meet you too Sai" Said Sakura shaking Sai's hand as well.

"Well that's enough of the introductions for now we need to discuss why I'm sending you two with Team 7" Said Tsunade.

"Yes milady" Replied Yamato.

"Alright then I'm sending you two with Team 7 in order to rescue their comrade Naruto Uzumaki from the Akatsuki. And this is for all you, if you meet any of the Akatsuki I want you to try your best and avoid a fight if possible, This mainly goes for you Sasuke I know that you want revenge for what your brother did but try to avoid fighting him" Sasuke nodded. "Good then get prepared, because you will leave immediately"

"Yes Milady" Replied everyone as they left the room to quickly get prepared. Tsunade then turned around and looked out the window; she just hoped that they could bring him back before it was too late.

**AN: **Well that's the end of this chapter and sadly the end of this story as well, now before you go asking why I'm ending it here it because of this. At my current moment I don't have enough time on my hands due to my Exams to keep updating this story so I will be focusing on my main Fan Fic that I started before this one which is **Never leaving Your Side. **The other reason is because next part of the story doesn't make sense with the title which is To Get Her Back not Him so once I get enough time or finish my other story I will make a sequel to this story which will continue were I left off.

So I hope you're not mad at me and do hope you stay around and continue to read any of my other stories. So add me to your Author Alert to keep up to date and to find out when I post the Sequel.

For now I will continue to update my other story and maybe post small little one-shots to keep you entertained.

_Sincerely Ishiku5238_


End file.
